


Keeping all my hope alive

by sly_fck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/pseuds/sly_fck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has a question for Mikkel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping all my hope alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts).



> So it's a few days early but your birthday party is today so Happy Birthday, Cinderlily! I love you lots and hope you continue to get many amazing things because you deserve only the best. *hugs*
> 
> This cute little bit of fluff was written entirely for her and is basically just sugar. I'm not responsible for the cavities. ;)
> 
> Thanks to LuciFern and my my wife for the quick beta/SPAGs. Any remaining mistakes are mine as always.

Oliver studied the set up on the dining room table and nervously tugged at his button up. Shane would be dropping Mikkel back home soon enough. He was grateful his Captain had done him the favor of keeping his partner busy that day. He could’ve done without the teasing and light mocking from Mike that came along in the first place but over all it had worked out.

The white tablecloth glowed under the light of the two tall candles; the light scent of the flower arrangement was a sweet addition to the setting. He’d given up on cooking anything after his attempts over the past few weeks had all turned out…not good.

Luckily their favorite restaurant catered. The steak and pasta dinner was one of Mikkel’s favorites and Oliver had splurged on dessert. They’d be breaking their diet plan but that’s what cheat days were for and hopefully it would be a special occasion. He took a deep breath and opened the black velvet box one more time, staring quietly at the simple platinum band, small diamond chips sparkling around modest sapphires around the band.

He heard a car in the driveway and hurried to hide the ring and box away again. He heard laughter and then Mikkel shouting goodbyes to Mike and Shane before, “Olie? Where are you?”

He cleared his throat. “In here, Meeks!”

Mikkel came around the kitchen corner, bright grin on his face slowly fading in his shock as he took in the scene in front of him. “I-what?” He stepped closer to squeeze Oliver’s hand in his. “Did I miss something?”

Olie smiled and shook his head. “No, what? I can’t want to surprise you?” He tugged Mikkel close and kissed him, slow and sweet, but not too deep. “You’re not the only romantic here.” He teased, mouth so close their lips still brushed on the words.

Mikkel shuddered a little at the tease of it before stepping back and using the back of his hand to slap at Oliver’s abs. “Jerk.” He looked at the table again and his eyes softened when he noticed the lilies on the table. “You remembered that?”

Oliver shrugged. “I remember everything you tell me.” Even if Mikkel had barely, off handedly mentioned during their first year on the team together in the midst of up and down that lilies were his Mom’s favorites and therefor his favorites too.

Mikkel swallowed before looking towards the kitchen suspiciously. “You didn’t cook, did you?”

Oliver laughed, “Now who’s a jerk?” Never mind how valid the question was since the last time Oliver had maybe, slightly started a tiny, tiny fire. It happened ONE time and they never let you forget it. (Damned, if Mikkel didn’t immediately tell the team on him too.)

Mikkel snorted before going to the kitchen to check for himself. He let out a wordless noise of pleasure when he saw the delivery bags. “Ooooh.” They moved around each other like usual, making up plates to take to the table. Oliver let it happen naturally, not wanting to shoo Mikkel out and make him too nervous by serving him.

Once they were seated and eating their food the conversation flew through the usual hockey talk, games coming up and the points race, rookies and vets, before they talked about what Mikkel had been up to that day since he’d ‘been kidnapped by Doaner for some weird reason’ finger quotes included, Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes. I wanted you distracted so I could surprise you. Let it go, Meeks. It’s a good thing to be surprised every once in awhile.” Oliver made a face at him and Mikkel laughed and toasted him with his wine glass in agreement.

Oliver leaned back after finishing his portion, enjoying the view of a relaxed and happy Mikkel Bødker in jeans and a button up so old it had gone super soft in the wash (and slightly too tight in the shoulders). Mikkel just smirked at him and savored the last of his favorite cut of steak.

“Is dinner my only surprise?” Mikkel asked, tongue in cheek as he raised his eyebrows, eyes heated. Oliver felt himself flush but he laughed all the same, shaking his head.

“What’d you have in mind?” Oliver never could resist the urge to get Mikkel to talk dirty to him. No matter where they were usually. The one memorable time he’d gotten him to do it on the bench during a game stood out in his mind for a moment and Oliver almost missed it when Mikkel started talking.

“Well, if you got our favorite chocolate cake from them as well we could always take dessert to bed with us. It’s been a long day after all.” Mikkel looked up from under his lashes as he started to take a drink from his glass. “I mean, it would also save on dishes too.”

Oliver snorted. “Dishes aren’t so bad.” He swallowed though and put the thought aside for a moment. “Actually, hold that thought.” He stood and took their empty plates to the kitchen, giving himself a look in the reflection from the microwave. “You can do this.  You want to do this, dumbass.” He reminded himself.

He got the cake from the fridge, grabbing the wine bottle to take back to the table as well, carrying it under one arm and their plates of cake in his hands. He set everything down carefully and watched as Mikkel gleefully pulled his plate close. He bit down on his lip and faced Mikkel before kneeling down on one knee.

Mikkel stopped and stared at him, mouth falling open, “Olie, what-“ He froze, breathing even stopped when Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

Oliver swallowed one more time before clearing his throat. “You know, I thought about what I was going to say for days, months really. But it’s all gone out of my head now. Looking at you. I never want to stop looking at you though so I know this isn’t, can’t be a mistake. You’re the one thing besides hockey I’m sure about. I want you there forever. Right beside me. Living life with me. Loving with me.”

He stopped and opened the box, gently setting it down in front of Mikkel, watching it sparkle in front of his boyfriend before he asked, “Will you marry me?”

It felt like an eternity passed before Mikkel breathed out again, but it wasn’t even a breath Olie realized, it was a word, “Yes!” and then he had a lapful of a slightly tearful Mikkel as they both fell over onto the floor. He hadn’t been prepared to catch him at all. But he couldn’t be upset about it. He laughed, his giggles matching Mikkel’s as he clutched him close. “Oh, thank god.”

Mikkel pulled away to see his face, “Did you really think I’d say anything else!?”

Oliver half shrugged. “No? But you can’t know 100 percent, can you?”

Mikkel gave in with a shake of his head as he claimed Oliver’s mouth in a kiss, hard and fast. Oliver happily submitted to it, hands going to Mikkel’s hips, fingers digging in tight. Mikkel pulled away again minutes, hours later, Oliver couldn’t have told you. “Gimme my ring.” He demanded, breathless with arousal and happiness.

Oliver laughed and did as he was told.

 


End file.
